dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer Of Sul
Skills ;Hammer Throw ;The Hammer of Sul is cast forth in a straight line. It deals righteous damage on the way out, and again as the Rider reels it back in on its chain of star forged steel. ;Chain Lightning ;Sul's Hammer strikes all with the wrath of teh storm, exploding outward from the bearer to strike at multiple enemies and lash them wit hits furious energy. Lore In his youth, Wandering Sul lived in the village of Telyn, a small stoneworker's village in the lowlands outside of cursed Bolvan. There, those chosen by the Titans to fight as their champions were gathered up by grim Ulreth, servant of the lady of Balance, Astra. At a revel that lasted a full week the chosen ones were celebrated with song and merriment. Then, at the culmination of the event, a magnificent flight of dragons would appear in the heavens and, led by mighty Ulreth, they would descend to spirit those villagers bearing the Titans Mark into the skies and beyond, to the Battles Above. Sul was the son of a stonecutter, and was hale and strong. His best friend, Tum of the Fishery, however, was Sul's very opposite, pale, sickly, and thin. The two were inseparable friends, but throughout the boys' lives, Sul constantly found himself standing between danger and his friend. When they were in their teens, the boys set out on a hunting trip into the low mountains at the foot of the Spine of the World. The boys soon found themselves lost in a rain storm, and were attacked by a young wolvang as they sheltered in a cave. Tum fled, and drew the beast out of the cave into the storm. Sul followed and found his friend cornered against a rain-slick tree. The wolvang reared to attack, but Sul had grabbed up the hammer that the boys had used to set tent stakes and as he rushed to his friend's side, he crushed the wolvang's skull with one swift blow. As he did, lightning struck the bole of the evergreen that the boys stood beneath and both were knocked unconscious. When they woke, the storm had passed. They lay in the wet beneath the smoldering tree. Tum stared wide-eyed at his forearms, as seared into them was the Titan's Mark, the Champion's seal. Sul was terrified, he knew well that his friend would never last in the Battles Above, but how could he save his friend from the very will of the Titans? He swore to himself that he would find a way. Over the coming years, Tum spiraled into withdrawal, as looked to his future with ever-growing apprehension. Sul, meanwhile, searched far and wide for his answer. He tore through the scrolls and histories of his village, but found nothing. He traveled to the city of Castegaul, and studied with the monks of the keep there, but they too could teach him nothing. At last, Sul made the long trek to the coastal city of Tal'il, and there, in the great Library, Sul found his clue. Sitting under the stars on a soaring balcony, late in the night. Sul turned the pages of a cracking tome. Warm winds blew out to sea from the inland deserts, and Sul, now in his early twenties, pored through legends of champions past. As dawn threatened to break across the seas, Sul was startled from his study by a whispering voice. Why not simply challenge the servant of Astra when he arrives? the voice asked him. I will lend you the might, if you will lend me your will. Sul cast around, but the library was empty, nothing within moved, save for the enchanted books restlessly shifting on their shelves. Still, the whispering voice scratched at Sul's mind. Look to the dawn! It said. The book he held writhed in his hands and he let it fall to the smoothed stone of the balcony. Letters crawled across the page like spiders, fragmenting and reforming before his eyes. The first rays of the sun broke the horizon, and Sul was blinded by the golden light. Loose pages swirled around him and he again lifted his eyes, blinking, into the light. Yet before Sul rose not the glorious Dawnstar, but the bloated sphere of the Chaos. The beast was ablaze in orange light, central eye alive and rolling in its socket. Each tentacle writhed outward like the rays of a blazing star, but instead of pure and cleansing light, Sul was washed over with the twisted radiance of the churning maelstrom. Within himself Sul felt strength growing, power perhaps to even challenge the servants of the titans, power perhaps to save his friend. He stood, and the gawping visage before him erupted into laughter before fading into the cooler blaze of Hyperion's true dawn. The book that Sul had been reading lay open on the floor, and across the pages before him Sul read the plans for a great hammer and chain. Instantly, he knew what he needed to do. Sul left the library then to wander again, this time guided by a vision of wild chains and wicked hammer, and the quiet voice that scratched at his mind still. Stories of his pilgrimage linger even today in the myths of people from the Green Curtain in the North, down the Spine of the World and even into the Aeran Highlands beyond. Sul would find his hammer, he would carry it to the Top of the World to enchant it. Then, when Ulreth finally arrived to gather Tum from the village of Telyn, he found Sul before him, armed with his titan-borne weapon. Tum and Sul stood together on the ceremonial platform. Tum looked skyward as the first of the dragons arrived. "It is my time, brother." He said to Sul, resigned, but Sul shook his head. His eyes were alive with orange fire, and his voice was joined by a hundred others erupting out of space when he spoke. "It was never your time." He said, and with a great whip of his muscled arm, Sul cast his hammer toward the first of the incoming drakes. Another dragon was beginning to spiral towards them, far above. Then came another, and another. Soon, Sul could see six dragons in total, and on the last, a stonepeak, rode a figure standing tall in the saddle. This was Ulreth, servant of the titans, but Sul was unafraid. His mind sang with the chorus of Chaos, a song of defiance and rebellion. His hammer swept across the sky, a deadly pendulum on a flashing, endless chain. As Tum watched in wonder, Sul brought three of the dragons to the ground, and was winding up to throw again when the next landed heavily beside them. Soon, Ulreth himself made land, and Sul stood over his friend, between them. Despite Sul's rage, the servant of Astra simply smiled. He said, "Very impressive indeed, but what must be must be. I will take the marked away with me, and you will not stop it. You cannot, it is willed by the titans." Ulreth's hand moved to a heavy hammer of his own at his belt now coursing with blue magical fire. But it was Sul's turn to laugh. In the voice that was many voices he spoke again. "I would not be so certain of the titans' will, servant of Astra." Ulreth gasped, "It cannot be!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "Interloper! Cursed Chaos!" Sul's form grew and wavered, and a sudden purple darkness washed over them. A howling storm rose in an instant of flashing light, and Ulreth stumbled backward toward his hulking stonepeak dragon. A slick green noxwing opened its maw, but at that moment Sul's Hammer exploded into a wild storm of electricity and the noxwing fell thunderously to the ground. Lightning coursed outward, bathing Ulreth and his beastly stonepeak. Beyond them, the last dragon, an arcfury, merely shivered and leapt back into the sky. Ulreth raised his great hammer and shouted in an incomprehensible voice, and as quickly as the storm had arisen, all was made calm. Tum felt deafened by the sudden silence, and Sul felt the spirit of the Titan of Chaos run out of him like water. In a blink, Ulreth stood beside Sul. "Enough," he said, and, he took Sul by the wrist. Ulreth raised the young man's arm for all to see. The Titan's Mark crawled there, from wrist to shoulder. Ulreth continued. "I said that I would take only the marked." The servant of Astra then turned to Tum, who cowered beside him and gestured. "This one no longer seems to be." With a gesture, the arcfury returned to the ground. Ulreth pointed at the creature and Sul felt a new companion in his mind. The dragon, his dragon. He had once again saved his friend, but now Tum would have to stand alone. Sul and his Great Hammer had others to Champion, in the Battles Above. Category:Weapons